


Prompts, one-shots, and drabbles

by devilishwriting



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishwriting/pseuds/devilishwriting
Summary: What you read in the title is exactly what you're gonna get.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. 001 ( NSFW )

**Author's Note:**

> Everything posted here will eventually be on my tumblr sideblog @ devilishwriting.

I debated with myself on "do i want to start this off with fluff?" "do i want angst?" "do i want smut??" "what about fluff AND smut???" "hey, don't forget angst and fluff!!! or smut, fluff, AND angst!!!". So, I closed my eyes and picked something out of my big, blue notebook and this is what I landed on. Here we go.

**Terms of affection for Charlie // OC "Little Girl":**

  * Char ( Hopper likes to secretly take pride in the fact that he was the first one to call them by this nickname )
  * Babygirl ( they 1000% like this one the most)
  * Princess ( ohhh man, when Jim is annoyed at something or someone, and he growls out _"What do you need, princess, tell me?"_ you better watch out )
  * Little One
  * Sweetgirl or Sweetbaby
  * Babybear ( lok at Jim Hopper and tell me he does NOT look like a giant bear of a man and I will call you a liar. )
  * Sweetheart ( if Hopper goes a single day without saying this pet name or honey, it's only cause he's had a horrible day and is just done with everybody and everything )
  * Cuddlebug or Cuddlebutt ( don't even ask because, yeah )
  * Baby ( same as sweetheart, its the norm for Hop )
  * Little Miss ( only during fights and arguments )
  * Short Cake ( or just basically anything that playfully points out how short Char is )
  * Pretty Baby ( used during sexy times or whenever Jim wants to point how beautiful they are )



**Terms of affection for Jim Hopper "Old Man":**

  * Daddy ( look at this man and tell me he does not carry around this kind of energy and I will call you a liar for a second time )
  * Sir or Chief ( saying this during arguments will 100% guarantee your clothes coming off in SECONDS )
  * Daddybear ( Jim Hopper is a giant teddy bear and I will not hear or see anything stated other wise, ok )
  * Stud muffin 
  * Daddypants or Officer hotpants ( just go with it )



Look, basically if you call HIM "honey", "baby", "sweetheart" you will see this man blush all kinds of different shades. Hopper doesnt seem like the type of man who would call or be called pet names but tbh, he's just really, really, lucky to even have someone, anyone for that matter, after having spent all those years self-isolated and keeping people away while battling his down demons and addictions. Having someone to hold on to, to see every single day, to smile at or be smiled at, to laugh with, to cry with, to fight or even argue with and then spend hours or days making up for the little things that were said, to show deep love and affection towards, to do everything he can to make sure that this feeling NEVER goes away or leaves him trapped in that deep, dark cave again, makes Jim Hopper feel like the luckiest man in the entire world.


	2. 002. ( one-shot )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read but will come back to correct or add changes made.
> 
> bold = hopper  
> italics = char (reader)

_“What the fuck am I doing?”_ you say as you nervously run your fingers through your hair. Spending half the night puking at random times while everyone around you is happily drinking, smoking, and having a good time is not how you wanted this night to play out.

If only the person you reminded half a dozen times to refill that last box of condoms had actually listened to you, but no, here you are in some stranger's fucking bathroom at some house party. What did she say her name was again...? ...Anna? ...Anal? No, nobody names their kid that, unless you actually really planned on setting them up to be a failure at life from the very beginning.

_“Amiee!”_ she had told you at least 20 times during the night and you had only been here for 10 minutes. At least this bathroom is big, and clean, and probably has perfect water temperature that won’t effect the person taking a shower while the other flushes the toilet. Been there, done that, no thanks.

_“How long is this supposed to take anyway?”_ you turn the box over to read the directions the back. Okay, so as long as you do it properly it should only take 10 minutes. _“Wow, I thought it would take a lot longer than that.”_ Looking at your watch you see that only - _“5 fucking minutes?! Are you fucking kidding me!”_ has past.

Letting out a long and drawn out sigh you sit down on the edge of the bathtub with your head on your hands.

_ “I’m gonna kill him. I’m gonna seriously fucking kill him.” _

Nah, you can’t do that though, sadly. Pretty sure it’s frowned upon in most states to murder the chief of police. Even if he just so happens to be your boyfriend.

Standing up you go to check your watch but decide against it. Looking at yourself in the mirror you take in your appearance, long blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun/ponytail combo. Black tank top with thin spaghetti straps with a low v line that you were told not to wear but decided to anyway.

**“You’re not going out like that. Change, now.”** Excuse me? Who the fuck is he to be telling YOU, a grown ass adult what they can or cannot wear. This isn’t the fucking 1950’s. You can wear whatever the fuck you want and if anybody has a problem with it, that’s their own damn bullshit to deal with.

You left as quickly as you could without a further argument to ruin your mood. All you wanted to do was just go out, drink, smoke, and try to have a damn good time. 

But, unfortunately for you, the dickhead upstairs had other plans for you. So, here you are looking at yourself in the mirror trying to imagine how big your hips, tits, or ass are gonna get. Hopefully not all three at once.

Just as you’re about to looking at your watch again, you see something sticking out from the cabinet drawer. Pulling it out you notice it’s half a box of teeth whitening strips. The really expensive kind that you always see at drug stores but can never afford. Figures the good shit always has to cost the most.

Pulling one out of the box you tear the clear strip off and place it around your teeth. Your phone alarm goes off pulling you out of your thoughts - _“shit, when did I even set my alarm?”_ Picking up the plastic pee stick your eyes go wide at what you see.

_ “Jim Hopper is a fucking dead man when I get home.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like, 20? 30? mins and it sucks lmao. If you liked it, you have my total appreciation and thank you for reading! I'm still new to writing fics and haven't gotten the hang of it just yet.


	3. 003. (short drabble)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something extra short to make up for no new recent updates.

_My dearest love,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. Our life together has brought me more joy than a man like me thought he could ever know._

_My first wish would have been for you to take care of El, and get as far away from Hawkins as you can but, since you are in our home readying yourself with the next chapter of our life…to care for and raise our beautiful child...my last hope is that you finish what we started._

_Don’t ever give up on me, please. Don’t lose hope. I will find you again._

_\- Hopper._


End file.
